1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus for reforming a coating film by radiating a semi-conductor wafer with a beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography step of a semiconductor device manufacture, photo-resist is applied on the surface of a semi-conductor wafer (a resist application step) after printing mask patterns on the resist surface (an exposure step), a photo sensitive portion of the resist or a photo insensitive portion thereof is dissolved in developing solution selectively and the developing solution is washed away by rinsing solution (a development step) to form the resist patterns on the front face of a wafer. Line width of the resist patterns of the late years tends to be remarkably minute as technology advances.
However, because the line width of the resist patterns are too minute, especially when aspect ratio is high, hardness of the resist suitable for the aspect ratio is not obtained in the process of printing patterns, resulting in deformation of patterns or breaking thereof.
In particular, in a development step, substrate is spun with high speed in order to wash away the developing solution between the patterns with rinsing solution, and dried by scattering the rinsing solution, pattern breaking caused by the centrifugal force of the rotation occurred.